


A New Anniversary

by Dyslexic_linguist



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyslexic_linguist/pseuds/Dyslexic_linguist
Summary: It's the 3rd anniversary of the Battle of the Spire, which brings up bad memories for Rayla. Luckily, Callum has an idea that just might change what the date means to them.Also, some kisses won't hurt.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Reflections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	A New Anniversary

The night sky above the Midnight Desert was mostly still, except for the rogue air currents from a young human mage soaring through the chilly air - well, mostly human, besides the gigantic eagle wings sprouting from where his arms should have been. But Prince Callum was anything but a typical human. He was the first of his kind to connect to the Sky Arcanum, a gift that allowed him to practice wondrous spells the likes of which his people had never dreamt of witnessing, yet alone performing. The young man was now however quite comfortable using the winged spell _voltanis._ It had been one of the first he learnt three years ago and most of the novelty had worn off since. Not to mention how often he used it just to visit Rayla, his beautiful elven girlfriend. She was usually stationed at the mountainous Spire guarding the growing Dragon Prince Azymondias, far away from Callum’s home city of Katolis, so he spent a good amount of time practicing _volantis_ just to see her every fortnight or so. Not that he minded the long flights - an hour of seeing Rayla was worth an entire day of travel.

While her lover was flying up through the thick, circular clouds that surrounded the towering pinnacle, Rayla was pacing up and down the Spire’s landing platform. Every so often she would glance into the expansive wilderness that surrounded the pinnacle, trying to catch a glimpse of her boyfriend’s arrival. A tiny smile slipped her lips as she saw her winged mage emerge from the concealing clouds, momentarily hovering in the air like an angel before he gently descended, his wings bending into a mock bow the second his feet met solid stone.

“Sorry I’m late. Had some ‘princely duties’ to attend to. You know how Opeli is, I’m lucky to have escaped at all.” Callum chuckled. Rayla rolled her eyes at her partner’s theatrics.

“Oh, forget it.” She punched him lightly in the forearm. “Aren’t you the royal one here? I should be one greeting you with a proper curtsey.” He made a face at her sarcastic quip, and Rayla couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's childish nature. She pulled him upright, noting with a scowl that he was _definitely_ catching up with her height. Luckily, she still had her horns so she could (and often did) gloat that _technically_ she was still one inch taller than him. Callum vehemently disagreed. 

Callum reverted into his true form with a quick incantation of the word _humanus,_ the brown wings transforming back into his sturdy human arms, both heavily inked with mysterious blue Skywing runes. Rayla raised an eyebrow, studying the well-toned biceps that her partner rarely displayed outside of his flying trips- Callum was never really comfortable being sleeveless. Callum quickly caught on to her unabashed ogling of his body, a slight blush spreading across his face. 

"Wow, if I knew you wanted a hunk to stare at I would’ve just sent Soren over." He teased. This time it was Rayla who pulled a face, while Callum laughed heartily at her exaggerated disgust.

"Ugh, please, that dumb jock definitely isn't my type." Rayla mockingly gagged, before shooting back with a sly smile. "I'm more into cute, intelligent princes that are adorably passionate about magic and art and yet somehow-" She lightly squeezed his bicep, taking in the sight of his pink face turning pure scarlet "- has the muscles of a _mighty_ warrior." She playfully poked him on his nose with her finger. "Know where I can find one?" 

Three years ago, Callum's brain would have simply fried upon receiving Rayla's coquettish teasing. But, just like his spells, he had grown accustomed to them and learnt some flirty comebacks of his own. Despite his blush, Callum steadied himself and took Rayla's hand away from his nose, their nine fingers perfectly intertwined. Grinning, he pushed his face closer to hers, until their noses were barely touching each other. "Sorry my lady, but I also have my type," he caressed Rayla's braid with his free hand. "An athletic, _fierce_ Moonshadow elf but oh, what a heart of gold she has." He paused, savouring Rayla's agape mouth. "Oh, did I mention she's really beautiful-" He had barely managed to get the adjective out when Rayla forcefully pressed her lips onto his, his brief shock quickly turning into pleasure as he accepted the welcomed interruption. They stayed in their tight embrace for quite a while, until Rayla reluctantly broke away to catch her breath. 

"Sorry." She murmured, her cheeks hot and flushed. "Got a little too excited." She could barely look him in the eye, with the heat of the moment dying down so did her courage, and she suddenly felt an intense shyness to have shared such an intimate, passionate moment with such a _lovely, darling_ man. 

"You have nothing to apologize for." Callum smiled, gently cupping his left palm around her warm cheeks. The way she practically _glowed_ in front of him made bubbles rise in his chest. The couple sat down on the edge of the Spire, hands still held firmly together, as they soaked up the scenery around them. The view of Xaida from the pinnacle was still as stunning as it had been the first time they were here. Even better, they would argue. They could barely make out the lights shining from the first Xadian human settlements near the eastern edge of Midnight Desert, a beacon representing the hope for a new peaceful age between humans and elves. 

"Can't believe it's been three years already." Rayla sighed as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulders, mindful not to poke his eyes out with her horns. So much had happened in all that time, yet it all seemed to flash by. King Ezran and Queen Janai signing the first peace treaty between humans and elves in a millennium. The recovery of Lord Viren's necromantic silver coin prisons, and the subsequent rescue of her guardians from them. Her being un-ghosted by the Silvergrove, and her many diplomatic visits to Katolis. The less official, clandestine winter nights she spent with Callum at the Banther Lodge. That one time Callum stayed over in her childhood cottage at the Silvergrove and all four of her parents used the opportunity to spill her embarrassing childhood stories. ( _Never again_ , she decided) 

"Actually, it has _literally_ been three years, you know." Callum replied, as he nonchalantly stroked her long white hair. Rayla gave him a confused look, and he continued, "Since you jumped from this very platform to save Zym." The candor of his explanation shocked her, and she jolted upright, gasping for air. _It has been exactly 3 years,_ she realized. 

"Hey, you alright? Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out like that." Callum cautiously asked, his voice soft and soothing. He reassuringly placed his hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

"No, it's fine, I’m just a little caught off guard, that's all. It’s been a while since I thought about that…" A painful flashback shot through her mind. The grotesque Lord Viren sucking the magic out of the poor baby dragon. Her tackling the villain off the cliff, only to flail helplessly down through miles of air, waiting for the inevitable end. Watching Callum's horrified expression as he dove after her, when he didn't even know if _volantis_ would work… A tear rolled down her cheek, and then another, and then suddenly she couldn't hold back anymore, her face soon awashed by a steady stream. Callum quickly pulled her into an embrace, and she embedded her face in the nook of his collarbone, sobbing loudly. 

"I'm… Sorry. Don't know-" she sniffled, "-didn't expect the _pain_ to still be there." She felt like a fool, crying about a fight that happened so long ago. Viren wasn't even alive anymore, and Callum obviously figured out _volantis_ and saved them both. So why was she, _a professional Dragon Guard for Zubeia's sake_ , still shaken by the very mention of this date? 

"Hey, hey," Callum patted her back reassuringly, "It's okay to be scared by what happened here. It was a terrible battle, and you nearly _died_. Even after all this time, I still get nightmares about it sometimes.” He rubbed circles into her back as she wheezed in and out. “It’s okay. I’m here. We’re alive. Just _breathe._ " Rayla closed her eyes, feeling the comfortable cycle of his chest rising, falling, rising, and falling, her sputtering gasps of air becoming slower and deeper as she slowly synchronized with him. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally able to breathe calmly on her own, and she slowly relaxed her grip on him. 

"I'm alright now, Callum." She said hoarsely, wiping her tear-stained face with her knuckles. When he appeared unconvinced, Rayla couldn't help but roll her eyes at the protective prince. She squeezed his hands gratefully. "Really, I'm fine. It feels good to let it all out. Guess your Big Feelings Time isn't such a terrible idea after all." Her slight teasing lightened the mood, and Callum chuckled softly. 

"Well, Big Feelings Time was what made me realized you loved me. If it wasn't for it, I would’ve never had the courage to instigate our relationship." His eyes sparkled at that fond memory. 

"Yeah, after you totally left my kiss hanging for like an entire day! That was the most awkward night I ever had to spend with you!" Rayla jabbed back, poking him in his chest with an accusatory finger.

Callum raised his eyebrow. "Really? Even more awkward than the night where Runaan told me about six year old Rayla's streaking habits before bath-" A quick finger to his lips plus a stern glare from Rayla put an end to his teasing. 

"Not. A. Word. More." She tersely scolded. "Or I'll actually consider completing my assassination." Callum raised his hands in defeat. 

"Alright, alright, I'll give it a rest. Guess my puppy eyes can only save me so much." He smirked. As if to prove a point, his face tilted downwards and he stared into her eyes pleadingly. Rayla’s heart just about melted at the adorable mage before her. Her fierce expression relaxed, and she removed her finger from his lips to grasp his hands firmly, each of her four fingers once again sliding comfortably amongst his five.

"You're lucky you’re so cute." She sighed, pressing a light kiss on his left cheek. 

"Mmm, have to thank my mom for my good looks.” The two lovers pulled closer, foreheads touching, enjoying the warmth the other brought. This time though, Rayla felt something odd rubbing into her sides. Thinking about it, something _had_ been protruding from Callum's pocket all this time. 

She grinned dastardly, leaning forward to whisper into Callum's ear in a faux accusing tone. "Is there something in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" 

Callum broke from their embrace, exploding with embarrassment. "No, no, I actually do have something in my pocket for you! Not that I'm not happy to see you but-" He took a second look at Rayla, grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear. "Oh, you're messing with me." He grumbled, flushing wickedly. 

"Duh." She playfully punched him in the forearm, leaning closer with eager anticipation. "So, what do you have for me?" The red faced mage pulled out a crumpled scroll from his equally red trousers, Rayla noting a red seal of the Katolian Castle Towers on it - _a royal letter!_ With a flick of her blade she cut open the seal, greedily reading the contents. She gasped. _He didn't…_

Callum coughed. "Well, erm, I know this date brings… uncomfortable memories for you, and I am sorry for bringing it up just now. I thought… maybe I could do something special today so this date would be something nice for us to remember instead." Upon seeing Rayla's look of utter incredulity, the prince panicked. "But it was probably a terrible idea! I should have chosen any other significant date like the night at the Oasis, or when we first met, or even the Banther Lodge-" his rambling ended with a choke as the elf grabbed him by his red scarf once again, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

"Oh, you stupid prince." It was so like Callum to be so thoughtful and sweet and _still_ worry he messed up. Of course he would choose this date, the day they finally had the courage to vocalise the true feelings they had for each other as they flew across the Xadian meadows. A day tarnished by the violence of battle, but Callum had chosen it nonetheless to remind her of the love that the battle was fought _for_. Callum stared deeply into her violet eyes. 

"So I take it your answer is yes and you love it?" 

Rayla laughed, before swooping in to taste her boyfriend's lips again. "Yes, you lovesick idiot. I'll love to _officially_ be your engaged fiance." She gestured to the royal scroll. "Though I think Ezran probably loves your proposal even more," she joked. Though the teenage king's formal invitation to Rayla was seemingly professional in tone, his excited scribbling and rushed penmanship betrayed Ezran's personal happiness for the couple. 

"He was crying so much when I told him about my plan." Callum mused fondly. "You would think he was the one being proposed to." 

"I'll tell Queen Aanya to prepare a box of tissues when she pops the question then." 

They both had a good laugh at Rayla's snarky comment, before the significance of the present moment slowly dawned on them. Rayla smiled shyly as Callum grasped her hands, awkwardly fiddling with her smooth, slender fingers.

"You're sure about wanting to be engaged? I know your time in the Dragon Guard is ending, but maybe you had other plans?" He asked meekly, his head tilted low. In response, Rayla squeezed his hands with such vigor that Callum had to stifle the yelp building in his throat. 

"Callum, I have never been more sure of anything. The Dragon Guard was great, but I've done my part in rebuilding a strong, loyal contingent dedicated to Zym and his family. I think it's time for me to focus on _my_ family. On _us_." She let go of Callum's suffering hands (much to his relief), holding onto his arms instead. She smiled at him. 

"Take me on a flight? To mark a new anniversary. One's that's worth remembering." 

He smiled in return, invoking his winged form with the _volantis_ chant, the muscular arms Rayla held onto transforming into magnificent, soft, brown-feathered wings. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and with a powerful flap of his wings, they soared off the platform, gliding above the scorched earth that surrounded the Spire. It was an ugly scar in the magical lands, a painful reminder of past battles fought for their present peace. But Rayla's sharp eyes spotted patches of flowers starting to bloom amongst the destruction. As they flew towards the first human villages in Xadia, Rayla leaned forward to kiss her fiance once more, like they had all those years ago. It was good that much had changed in Xadia during these three years, and she hoped the world would continue to progress. But maybe, just maybe, she and Callum could stay the way they always had been - together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I've been gone for too long. Thanks for your GREAT response to Unintentional Innuendo, it's such a pleasure reading your comments and receiving your kudos. It's been real fun writing these fanfictions of our favorite characters.
> 
> Fun fact, this originally started our as another B99 x TDP incorrect quotes scenarios but I found the intro of the story super sweet and I was like... Hmmm how about a cute little date story for our favorite elf human couple and here we are.
> 
> Also, I'm quite interested in continuing this story of the relationship between Rayla and Callum, particularly in their old age so this will be the first work in my new series Reflections! Probably have some angst, but hopefully enough fluff to balance it all out :)
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Eli


End file.
